


Pretty Little Rat

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cumslut Copia, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Grinding, Lace Panties, Lap Sex, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Mild Degradation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pink Panties, Submissive Copia, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Copia looks so sweet in your panties, but that's no excuse for not following the rules.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Pretty Little Rat

Copia was using you to get off, that much was obvious. The clamps on his nipples shake with every jolt of his oversensitive body, and when you twist them a little harder, the noises you rip from him are unholy.

“Look at you,” you coo, grinding your hips up for him. “Sitting in my lap in those pretty pink panties, trying to cum. You want it so bad, don’t you?” The act of you sliding your finger down his neck alone makes him cry out– the poor man is desperate, shaking and drenched in sweat. “This, the same man who stands up on stage… flaunts his tight pants to the masses, strutting along like a peacock. It gets you hard, doesn’t it? Showing off in front of all those people? Thinking about how many people must touch themselves to you? Thinking of this cock…” You give him a rub, and Copia’s lips fall open. A low grunt bubbles up from his throat and spills out as a groan. He increases his pace, trying to grind to completion. “Have you ever thought of me? Touching myself while thinking of you?”

“Ah…” Copia gasps, ass jiggling as he bounces on you. “I– think of it when I…”

“When you what?” You press a gentle kiss to his collarbone, dragging your bottom lip up to graze the nape of his marked up neck.

“When I touch my cock.” He grunts, biting his bottom lip hard. “When I jerk myself and think of you. I edge myself… for hours… you don’t let me cum so easy…”

“What a good boy. You know what I like.”

“Yes. I like to please you. I am good for you. I– I try so hard.”

“You do. I like to do that too, you know. Tease myself and imagine it’s your fingers. Then I sink my own fingers inside of myself and play with the slick there, sliding it down, up, thinking of you licking it off of me. I know you love the taste, don’t you rat?”

“Yes!” he cries out. You pinch the clamps tighter, turning his nipples the colour of his panties. You look down to his cock, where it’s swollen, red through the baby pink lace of the lingerie he’s borrowed from you. “ _Please_.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, padrona. I need to…”

“Shh. I want you to cum all over yourself. I want you to cum your pants for me, show me how much you want me.”

 _“Voglio seppellirmi in te, dolce angelo.”_ Copia arches his back, hips stuttering as he curls into you. You feel the evident burst of warmth against you, and Copia crumples, whimpering softly. You move him away gently to see a thin stretch of slick between you two, a mix of your arousal with his connecting you. You hum thoughtfully. “What’s this?” Copia can’t speak– he’s too drained. “I asked you a question.” You nudge his chin up, and he looks at you blearily, eyes half lidded and lips swollen.

“I came in my panties,” he admits softly, cheeks flushing beets red. What a pretty blush.

“You left quite a mess, didn’t you?” you ask softly. He nods bashful, avoiding eye contact. “Look me in the eye when you answer me, hmm?” He meets your eyes, eyebrows lifting.

“It was too much,” he breathes, “I am so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay. You know what it did? It turned me on, seeing you cum like that.”

“Yea?” Copia whines. He swallows hard, lips parting again.

“But the mess… I can’t ignore that. Clean it up, rat.” Copia wastes no time in dropping down between your legs. You have to grab onto the side of the chair to keep any semblance of control as his tongue flicks out. He’s eager– too eager. You’ve never seen anyone eat cum the way he does. “You like the taste of your own cum, dirty rat?” you whisper. “Would you lick your cum out of my pussy after you came inside?”

“Ai,” he hisses, tongue coming back out to curve and collect as much of the slick as he can. Your lips curl up as you cease your questioning, letting him work. His tongue darts out like he’s enjoying a meal, and the constant stimulation against your clit almost distracts you from the grind you notice against your leg. He’s already half hard again, just from licking up the mess.

“Copia?” He looks up at your sharp tone, and he’s a sight to behold. Hair mussed, chin, mustache and nose slick and shiny. He licks his lips and moans, a motion that makes you clench. “Let me see your cock.” Copia hangs his head slightly, that red coming back to tinge his cheeks. “Come on. Show me.” He cants his hips up just enough to show you his halfway there erection filling out the panties obscenely, bobbing on its own as it grows back up to full hardness. He’s positively weeping pre, the beads of white dribbling down the head from the waistband of the garments and over the soft material. You want to taste it, but right now, that’s Copia’s job. “Keep going,” you simply say.

He returns to your pussy, licking the fabric of your own panties clean like he’s trying to drink milk with the tip of his tongue. You start to feel your orgasm build, from the unrelenting strokes of his tongue against your bud.

“Just like that,” you moan, tilting your head back. “Right there, _right there, fuck.”_ You smooth your fingers through his hair and tug. Copia lets out a noise against you, and the vibration makes you jerk. You pull his hair hard, and orgasm in your panties. Copia doesn’t stop licking– in fact, his tongue moves faster, prolonging the high until your hips rest back down. He seems to be gasping something out, unable to catch his breath, and in a bold move, he pushes your panties aside in a frustrated flourish. His tongue flattens against you, his lips closing as he sucks hard. You cry out his name, and he delves his tongue deep inside you, licking you out and letting your juices flow over the bottom of his face. Your eyes open, and all that you can register is the growing wet patch against your lower leg. You look down, and see that Copia has surfaced between your legs. He looks stunned, and more than a little guilty.

“Did you cum again, rat?” you ask softly. “It’s okay. You can tell me.” He’s still shuddering through his orgasm as he nods nervously. You tug him up by the clamps, making him mewl. “Tasted good, then?”

He lets out a relieved sigh, laying in between your breasts. “I couldn’t stop. I love the taste.”

“You did a good job. I would have liked to stroke your cock and watch you finish in my hand,” you hum. He looks down, ashamed. “But hey.” You run your fingers through his hair. “There’s always tonight.”


End file.
